List of Harry Potter fan websites
The Harry Potter fandom has spawned a great many websites on the Internet, some official and some fan-created. It is impossible to list all, but below is a partial list of some of the more well-known. Official sites *J.K. Rowling Official Site (See also ) *Scholastic (See also Scholastic) *Bloomsbury (See also Bloomsbury Harry Potter website) *Warner Bros. (See also Warner Bros.) *Pottermore : A unique Harry Potter experience, set up by JK Rowling. (See also ) *Wizarding World of Harry Potter: Official site for the attraction theme park at Universal Orlando, Florida. (See also ) *Harry Potter @ EA games: Official site for the video game adaptation of and latter adaptations. *Harry Potter: The Exhibition: Harry Potter fans will finally have a chance to get a first-hand look inside the famous wizard's magical world. *Harry Potter Studio Tour Packages - WB Studio Tour and accommodation packages in Hertfordshire *Harry Potter Tours - Brit Movie Tours offer a number of Harry Potter Tours from a walking London tour to a Studio Tour. *Hark.com Officially Licenced Harry Potter Sound Quotes *Harry Potter Film Concert Series - Experience your favourite wizard all over again with the music of a live symphony orchestra and the magic of Harry Potter™ soaring across the big screen in high-definition. Fansites RPG * Another Hogwarts : Welcome to Another Hogwarts, a Harry Potter roleplay set in the current year, 2017. Here at Another Hogwarts, we encourage creativity, fun, and friendship. We do have a word count of 40 words, but you'll find that is not very much at all, and very easy to achieve! We have a functioning currency system and a wide array of places to explore and role play. Hope to see you soon! * Charming: a Victorian Era Harry Potter roleplay set primarily in the village of Hogsmeade, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the non-canon village of Irvingly. Characters of all classes, both magical and muggle — and even non-human! — are welcome. * Courtyard Broomball a sports game based around Muggle Quidditch; a parody of the Backyard Sports series with over 80 real-life characters to choose from. * Cryptic ConjuringWith the muggleborns in charge, nothing has really changed since the Battle of Hogwarts. The sides have been switched with those bearing old family names being discriminated against. Once again the revolution is upon us. What side will go to the darkest places to get what they want? Will it be yours? * Elysium Borrowed Formerly Lumos Alliance, staff and many of its members decided to move to Jcink. Set in the current time and skipping to the beat of its own drum, Elysium Borrowed, renamed after the revamp, is a new Harry Potter based experience for writers who wish to create original characters and collaborate with others. * Enchanted Hogwarts: A very well established (seventeen-year-old, '''as of 2018) alternate Universe RPG which promotes writing development, with real mysteries to solve and many interactive features, including classes, stores, pensives and Quidditch, as well as tutorials. Create a character, or choose a canon character and play them with far more freedom than many other sites due to the alternate timeline. Self-coded and ad-free, this site also boasts highly accurate Canon character portrayal and a highly detailed expanded Wizarding World. * Finite Incantatem A play-by-post RPG that features the four main wizarding schools (Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Ilvermorny), as well as the entirety of the wizarding world all across the globe. An AU, original character roleplay set in 2021, modern-day events have fueled a divide between Muggles and wizards. A new group is rising, calling themselves the Death Eaters, and their mission is simple: to overthrow Muggle government since they seem to be incapable of running themselves. *Harry Potter Haven: Harry Potter forum-based RPG. *Hogwarts by Night - (Founded in 2003) We have an Active Community on Discord Chat) Word Count / 16+ / No Ads If you like stories about clever and reasonably attractive and young dark wizards and witches, backroom deals, Eldritch Horror, and things that go bump in the night, if you have the courage of a hero or the sinister mind of a villain, then please have a seat and start reading. *Hogwarts Is Here: Established by Keith D. Cardin and Kimmy Cranes, Hogwarts is Here mimics the feel of a real Hogwarts School day. A group of Professors grade students quizzes and essays, create grades, and post lesson perfect for the average potterhead. You can create groups, there are several events, and you can also just hang out, and meet new people! *Hogwarts Live: An interactive RPG. *Hogwarts New Zealand: A ''Harry Potter ''Role Playing site set in New Zealand. *HOL Virtual Hogwarts: A virtual Hogwarts with many different forums associated with it. Players can may sorted into a house, become a Professor, join up to 5 classes each term, play Quidditch (based on''Harry Potter''trivia) and more. *Hogwarts Online: Created in 2005, Hogwarts Online is one of the longest-lasting Harry Potter role play websites on the Internet. Create a character, start as a first year, and take classes at either Hogwarts or Durmstrang. Connect and collaborate with writers from all over the world while putting your characters through incredible, magical situations. What are you waiting for? Take the sorting quiz today! *Hogwarts Online School As an AU Harry Potter RPG, HOS has been an active forum and community for '''12 years. Members can find their houses in our sorting ceremony, shop at Diagon Alley & Hogsmeade Village, take classes taught by the site's members, and even play a nice game of Quidditch. HOS currently has 1000+ accounts in addition to a friendly staff and a remarkable member base! *Live the Magic A friendly RPG forum taking place a few decades after the Second Wizarding War. One can create their own character and attend to Hogwarts classes or become a professor, play Quidditch, try to win the Duelling Trophy and even join the Potions club. One can also shop at Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, get jobs, and explore many more features. *Last Resort An established AU Harry Potter RPG (12 years) set in a time when Death Eaters have taken over. Forces are now at work to bring down the DE regime and the muggles are circling in with the recent outbreak of werewolves in London. A place where writing and community go hand-in-hand. *Model Hogwarts: A Hogwarts roleplay primarily hosted on the Discord server, with a supplementary wikia. An in-character year lasts 13 weeks in real time, including 10 weeks of classes, a one-week winter break, and a two-week summer break. Roleplayers can create a student and build their character, with elaborate backstories and quirks. The relatively-new RPG currently has over 300+ members, most of whom are active. *myHogwarts Founded in 2007, myHogwarts is an interactive Harry Potter website where members are sorted and attend Hogwarts, taking classes and competing for the House Cup. Features of myHogwarts include Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, the Ministry of Magic, Quidditch, duelling, and the Quibbler. myHogwarts also contains sections for book and movie discussion, trivia, fan fictions, and role playing, as well as a general chat among members. Live the magic at myHogwarts! *Potter's World: A play-by-post RPG with monthly registration and over 800 players, games include Quidditch and Duelling. *Potterzone: (Available in English, Spanish, Portuguese, French, Italian ''and German.'' Android APP available also at the Google Play Store.'') Potterzone is a Harry Potter Social Network and RPG, where you can share photos, posts, create polls and meet wizards living near you (Geolocation) and other wizards from around the globe. You will be selected into one of the four Hogwarts Houses at the beginning, and you will have to play mini-games and challenges to earn house points and personal points. You can also create your own character/avatar, go to Diagon Alley to buy new features (using points earned with the mini-games) and take photos with exclusive potterhead filters and stickers (''app only). *Quidditch Manager An online simulation and management game, which gives you the opportunity to create a professional Quidditch team, influence and observe the progression of your aspiring stars, refine your team by strategy and training and have this experience together with other online players. The game is designed to work well for either a casual fan or a more enthusiastic participant, and is completely free to play. It has been active for over 5 years and currently has over 200 clubs as well as an active forum. : (( has been deactivated )) *Running Up That Hill An AU RPG that takes place during the time of the next generation. It currently features three of the main 11 wizarding schools (Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Koldovstoretz - Opening soon!) allowing for plenty of opportunities for all the students in your mind! The Death Eaters have taken over the Ministry placing in a puppet minister while the real one has been tortured with his life at stake if he disobeys. We also have a large variety of creatures to choose from both canon and not with a focus on expanding the wizarding world. RUTH also strives to promote diversity being home to characters of many origins and identities. Who knows what stories you and many others will tell! * Static Hogwarts: Present Day, Post-Potter, No Wordcount, 18+, All-Original! Static Hogwarts (established 2004) is an intermediate to advanced semi-sandbox RP site. The Gringotts system is designed to help our members earn knuts so they can have abilities, special rankings, and other unique things for their characters as a reward for their actions in our community. Knuts can be earned in a multitude of ways - even just by posting! Static Hogwarts also offers a unique RISK system, where you can choose to put your character in situations where you cannot predict what might come upon your character. These are optional, and there will be plenty of opportunities for you to either flee or escape risks. You should expect to experience some drama, maybe some injury, and DEFINITELY a lot of fun! *Statute of Secrecy The International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy is being bent… twisted… tested… what will happen if it breaks? Statute of Secrecy is a brand-new AU Hogwarts RPG set in the late '90s. We have a strong central plot and welcome members of all ages. Help us tell our story! *The Hogwarts Experience: Established in 2006, at HE we combine everything you may have come to expect all in one site. Take classes, exams, learn to duel, earn HousePoints, play Quidditch, chat with friends...the list is never ending! A place for both fun and friendship, both RPG and non-RPG, there's something for everyone. *The Hogwarts Online The Hogwarts Online is a one of a kind, large and unique roleplay where you create, explore, and above all else have fun with your own original character in the wonderful world of Harry Potter. We have everything for you to enjoy. From a unique experience at Ollivander's grabbing a wand, to classes, Hogsmeade Weekends, the Hogwarts High Championship, fun site-wide plots, and so much more. So joins us today and let your magical journey begin! *The Next Incantation : Established 2003, Self Hosted, 18+. TNI is a post Harry Potter site committed to delivering the very best RP experience possible with talented members and quality writing. Catering to adult writers, we offer a large group of characters and an immersive, detailed world for you to explore, no matter what age your character is. Staff are online every day to assist you. *The Third Floor CorridorMembers of this RPG can get sorted into a house, join classes, and compete for the house cup. Also offered in this RPG are contests, clubs, Quidditch and a lively conversational forum. *Ties That Bind Established in 2011, TTB is a mature alternate universe role playing environment offering a variety of unique plots, including Hogwarts, and a school created by the admins called Wolfclaw. With constant wars and secret societies making life interesting you're sure to feel right at home. It's Voldemort's world now, but not for long. *Virtual Hogwarts: Established in 2003 and set post-book time, VH's goal is to remain as canon as possible. It boasts a working duelling and quidditch system that keeps members coming back with multiple characters long after their young witches and wizards have left Hogwarts. The real benefit of the site is its members - there's a home at Virtual Hogwarts for both beginning and experienced writers. *Wizarding Realm: Founded in 2004, WR is an alternate universe Harry Potter role play set in the present day which focuses on student life at Hogwarts. All level welcome! *wtfhogwarts : A HP RPG where just about anything goes and where things don't seem to make sense. Here you can expect detentions, fights, and improper use of magic. Websites in English *HarryPotterBible is a new fansite about the magical world of Harry Potter and provides a forum for discussing everything related to the books and the movies. Among other things, they made a survey with over 1700 Harry Potter fans which ranked the best harry potter book. Moreover, the ranking also boils down all the votes to key takeaways from the fans answers on each book, and why they think this specific book is the best one. *Harry Potter Tours: Overview of all Harry Potter tours, exhibitions and holidays worldwide. Forum to discuss tours and ask questions. *Harry Potter Fanatix: Harry Potter Fanatix features quizzes, a blog and games. *Harry Potter Gifts : Gifts, books, and movie discussions for Harry Potter fans. *The New Harry Potter Role Play Game: This is a Text Based Harry Potter Game. All are welcome. *Potter Talk Harry Potter books and film discussions, photos, information and cast news about post-series events and updates *HP More: A Brazilian blog-site, with translations into over 12 languages including English, full of yet, pages, photos, news, and more ... *Harry Potter Worlds: Pictures, blog. quotes, character of the week, games and more! *MuggleNet: News, forums, editorials, fanfiction, a podcast, and more. (See also MuggleNet) *Mugglegreeks: News about HP books, films, actors and Pottermore (in Greek and English) *The Leaky Cauldron: News, forums, exclusive interviews with the cast, a podcast, and more! Sponsors an event known as LeakyCon (See also The Leaky Cauldron (website)) *HPFT: Fan forum; runs a year-long House Cup and has frequent competitions and reviewing events. Has its own archive and is affiliated with FanfictionAudioBooks. *HPearth: An International Harry Potter website, specially catering to fans in India. *Snitchseeker: News, rumours, fanfiction, and fan art *Magical-Menagerie: All the latest news, photos, videos, information and more!! *The Order of the Phoenix News Network: The home of Harry Potter news, rumours, and a podcast! *The HP Fan: News, cast news feeds, links, editorials, galleries, and more, with an interesting & unique virtual Hogwarts experience for members as well. *Wizard News: Harry Potter News - Beyond Hogwarts. *The Daily Snitcher: Daily news, updates on Harry Potter related, and more. *Harry Potter for Seekers: Seeking for the spiritual symbolism and meaning in the Harry Potter series. *Harry Potter Fan Zone: A J.K. Rowling 'Fan Site Award' winner with news, information, pictures, videos, editorials, exclusive interviews, set reports and much more. *Potterforums A fan forums site for the books and films in the Harry Potter series. *Harry Potter forever: A small and comparatively new fan-made website for Harry Potter news, polls and discussions. *King's Cross Station: A Harry Potter forum has been created to serve as a fun, friendly, and easy-going place for Harry Potter fans to talk about the books and express themselves through fan-fiction/art. Other features include discussion of all Harry Potter areas, competitions, games, events, and prompts for fanfiction/art. *Pottermore Field Guide: A Pottermore fan site with discussion forum made for Harry Potter fans *Pottermore Insider: A Pottermore fan site with news, forums, videos, and much more Harry Potter! *The Three Broomsticks Forums: A Harry Potter discussion forum *Pottermore Fan Forum: A Pottermore fan forum featuring a friendly community, classes, trivia tests, Quidditch and more! *Harry-Potter.net.pl: The largest Polish website dedicated to the Harry Potter Fans from Poland. *Sycophant Hex: All Sycophant Hex archives require members to register to post fic and to read fic that have higher than a G rating. Members are required to be 18 or older to register. Podcasts Active *MuggleCast: Hosted by Mugglenet here *MuggleNet Academia: Hosted by Mugglenet here *SpeakBeasty:A Fantastic Beasts Podcast by MuggleNet.com *Alohomora! (podcast): Hosted by Mugglenet here *The Sorting Podcast: Hosted by Xander Jeanneret here *#WizardTeam: A Harry Pottercast by Black Girls Create Inactive *PotterCast: Hosted by The Leaky Cauldron *PhoenixCast: Hosted by The Order of the Phoenix News Network *Hogwarts Radio: Hosted by HPANA, Hogwarts Radio had its final official episode live on December 28, 2011) *R.I.T.M.: Wireless Hosted by La Gazette du Sorcier, was the first French podcast to be created. Final episode released on July 11, 2011. *Potter Voice: A French podcast hosted by Poudlard Mag *Sonorus: Hosted by Le Réseau Potterien Francophone. French podcast uniting multiple websites. *Deathly Hallows Part 2 Review: By GeekFest Rants *PotterCast Brasil: Hosted by O Profeta Diário Encyclopedias *WikiPotter Pore: A wiki with lots of pages at your disposal, you can also create and edit pages. *Accio Quote!: Archive of J. K. Rowling quotes/interviews, available via Web Archive *Harry Potter Lexicon: Widely considered to be one of the most complete sources of Harry Potter information available * *HarryPotterinfo : A site billed as "Your perfect guide to Harry Potter" *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Franchise/HarryPotter TVTropes - Harry Potter]: TV Tropes explores the storytelling conventions or "tropes" within the Harry Potter series, including the books, all eight films and video game releases, and popular fanfiction based on the franchise. Fanfiction Active *DarkLordPotter: Caters to darker and more mature themes in Harry Potter fanfiction. *Fanfiction.net's Harry Potter section: Contains nearly 600,000 stories, including crossovers. *FanfictionAudioBooks: Multi-fandom fanfiction audiobooks with a Harry Potter focus. Affiliated with HPFT. *Fiction Alley: Fanfiction, discussion, and fanart. *Gluttony: Multi-fandom fanfiction archive with a Harry Potter focus. *HPFF : A fully-moderated fanfiction archive. Very family-friendly; does not allow explicit material and restricts sensitive issues like sexual assault and self-injury. *HPFT: A moderated fanfiction archive with a focus on inclusivity and author feedback; has a forum and is affiliated with FanfictionAudioBooks as well. *MNFF: Mugglenet's fanfiction archive. *Sink Into Your Eyes: A moderated fanfiction archive devoted to Harry/Ginny. Inactive *The Quidditch Pitch: Formerly a stand-alone fanfiction site, but is now being imported to AO3 by the OTW Open Doors Committee. *The Sugar Quill: Selective fan-fiction archive; has been in read-only mode since 2009. Fanart/Webseries *(My) Immortal: The Web Series : A web series based on the infamous "My Immortal" fan fiction. *AccioBrain: An archive of Harry Potter fan-art by Makani *ArtDungeon.net: An archive of Harry Potter fan-art by Marta (available via Web Archive) *TheDarkArts: A graphic community and sister site of HPFF; contains active request forums for both story graphics and forum sets. *The Harry Potter Companion: Canon fan art for every chapter of the Harry Potter books *Tealin's Harry Potter Headquarters: Fanart, essays, and more *The Potterpuffs: An archive of Harry Potter fan-art (Powerpuff style) *Godric's Hollow: Contains an extensive collection of fan art. *deviantART has over 196,800 pieces of Harry Potter fanart, plus fanart of the actors. *Procedurally Potter: Procedurally generated sentences made using Markov chains with the books as the input. International Fansites Brazil *Potterish : The biggest fansite in the country. It includes news, galleries, interviews and more. *Animagos: A fansite updated with news and a monthly podcast about the Wizarding World and J.K. Rowling's work. *O Profeta Diário: The site includes news and more. *Animais Fantásticos Brasil: A fansite focused on the ''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' films, regularly updated. *Ordem da Fenix Brasileira: Contains news and updates on Harry Potter, actors, photos, etc. *ASM: The most recognised Harry Potter RPG in Brazil. *Floreios e Borrões: Brazilian Harry Potter fanfic site. Belgium *Belgian Potterheads: Belgian Harry Potter Fangroup Czech and Slovakia *Kouzelný svět Harryho Pottera: (Wonderful World of Harry Potter) - Czech fansite about Harry Potter. Croatia *Ministarstvomagije.hr : (Ministry of Magic Croatia) - Croatian fansite and official site for Harry Potter fan club "Ministry of Magic Croatia" Denmark *Azkaban: Danish Harry Potter social network *Potterskolen: Danish Harry Potter "school" *Potterlexicon: Danish Harry Potter lexicon *Diagon-alley: Danish Harry Potter fan fiction site *HPKegle: Danish Harry Potter site with news, blog and sale (Available via Web Archive) France *Encyclopedie Harry Potter: official French translation of the Harry Potter Lexicon. *Le FCHP (Fan-Club de Harry Potter): "Harry Potter Fan Club" French forum and community *La Gazette du Sorcier: Oldest and biggest French fansite still in activity. Daily news from the Harry Potter universe, giveaways, podcast (RITM, ended), forum, participation in conventions... *Mischief Managed: French RPG Harry Potter *Obscurus Presse: association publishing Harry Potter fanzines fanarts books. Highly active convention-wise. *Poudlard Mag: French Harry Potter ''website with news, updates, articles, gallery, podcast and much more. *Poudlard.org *Réseau Potterien Francophone: A network gathering the best French potter-fansites *UniversHarryPotter.com: French website with news from the ''Harry Potter universe and regular in partnership competitions, gallery, encyclopedia... *Communautés Magiques: French network gathering every single fanpage, blog, website, twitter... that asks to be part of it. (abandoned) *Le Chicaneur (Available via Web Archive) *The Daily Prophet : French fansite - Find the news of the Pottermania. Discover the Wizard TV, the Forum, fanfictions... and other surprises ! '' (abandoned)'' *Fan Harry Potter: French Harry Potter site featuring daily updates, photos gallery, videos gallery, community for fans. (Available via Web Archive) *Harry Potter Forever: French Harry Potter site with news, photo gallery, fan-art, etc. (Available via Web Archive) *Pottermag : The magic of the Harry Potter universe: a French blog dedicated to Harry Potter news. (abandoned) *Potternetwork: A French Social Network (abandoned) *Potter frenchy party A French website featuring DIYs, shopping lists and inspirational articles about the organisation and the decoration of Harry potter theme parties. Germany *Harry Potter Xperts: German Harry Potter site with news, photo gallery, fan-art and many more. *Zauberhogwarts: It's one of the best and most beautiful Harry Potter fan websites with a big community. It has a wonderful and lovley design. Greece *Mugglegreeks: Harry Potter Greek Fan Site * HarryWorld : The best and biggest Harry Potter forum in Greece, with 5.000 members and 2.000.000 topics. Israel *HPortal: while being known by the Israeli communication and owning many successful projects and unforgettable achievements, HPortal has placed itself as the best and most popular Harry Potter website in Israel. *HPNet: Israeli Harry Potter Site. Indonesia * Indohogwarts Indonesia's largest Harry Potter based RPG. Italy *GiratempoWeb: Italian Harry Potter community since November 11th 2004. Site, interactive Forum, Home of Magic. *Portkey Italy: Italian Harry Potter site with news, photo galleries, fan-art and many more. *HogwartSite.net the Italian Harry Potter fansite *Lumos.it Italian Harry Potter fansite and forum Japan *Potter Potal (ポッターポータル): A Japanese Harry Potter fansite, featuring news, explanations of spells, characters, potions, wands, battles and many more. *Pottermania.jp (★ポッターマニア): A Japanese Harry Potter fansite. It features Harry Potter daily news, dictionary, updated movie news, collectibles, events, photos, forums, and more. Middle East *Jadoogaran: A Persian Harry Potter website. It contains lots of features like: RPG forum, news, gallery, discussion forums, downloads, articles, and many more. *Dementor: A Persian Harry Potter Fan Site. Includes News, Discussion forums, fan-fiction forum, Magical Calendar, Books and Interviews, Subtitles, Persian Pottermore, Gallerier Software and etc. *Afsaneha: An Iranian website for Harry Potter fans. Netherlands *Potter Dome: Official twitter is @potterdome. *ZweinsteinDigitaal *Online Animagus: New site with few members, but with high expectations. *HarryPotterTimes: Lessons, Quidditch and RPG's. Norway *Norges rumpeldunkforbundt - Norwegian Quidditch teams and updates. *The Daily Prophet - A Norwegian Harry Potter-news page. Includes News, Articles, Interviews, Downloads, and more. *Galtvortskolen - A norwegian Harry Potter roleplay-game site. Includes discussions forum, Chat. *Kleggen - A norwegian Harry Potter blog with news, and more. Philippines *Hogwarts Philippines: The first Filipino Online Community dedicated to Harry Potter series, established in the year 2001. *The Daily Potter: Harry Potter fansite for Multiply.com members. Most of the members (more than fifteen thousand) are from the Philippines. Created in January, 2009. *Harry Potter PH: Philippines' Harry Potter Fansite, established in year 2008. Poland *Harry-Potter.net.pl : Decidedly the biggest and most often viewed Polish Harry Potter fandom's website with almost 40.000 users. Includes forum, shoutbox, news, articles, fan fiction and a virtual RPG Hogwarts. *Departament Tajemnic: One of the biggest Polish Harry Potter World-related sites. Features the latest HP news, books and movies info, cast biographies and interviews, articles, gallery, forum and more. Romania *Veritons Castle: Founded in 2006, is a Romanian school of magical arts. Spain and Latinamerica *BlogHogwarts: The most recognised Harry Potter fansite in Spanish. News, Exclusives, Interviews, Fanfics, and more. *Harry Potter en Español: HP fansite in Spanish. Contains some exclusive reports regarding the Harry Potter series. *Harry Latino: The most visited Spanish Harry Potter fansite, that possesses a net of related sites like HLRadio (a podcast), Potterfics (fanfics), etc. *Harry Potter LA: A Latin American Harry Potter fansite. *Merodeador Forums: A Spanish fansite containing information on the books, the actors, movies, and more. *Expelliarmus!: Another Spanish Harry Potter website. Featuring Games, Entertainment, News and more. (Live address redirects to Emma Watson official website. Available via Web Archive Sweden *Fefo: A Swedish forum for just Harry Potter, but also things IRL. *SHPF: SHPF stands for Svenska Harry Potter Fans, which means The Swedish Harry Potter Fans. SHPF was started as an ordinary blog and grew into the primary HP news site for Swedish fans. (Available via Web Archive) *Mugglarportalen : Also known to its users as Mugglis, ''it´s an interactive forum site where you will be sorted into the Houses of Hogwarts, compete in the hunt for the House Cup, duell other members, roleplay, uploade fanfictions, collct beans and frog-cards. There is also an asortment of games like "Snape" and "Hang Harry", sounds cruel, but really it's not. Taiwan *Harry Potter Fairyland(HPFL):The first and biggest Harry Potter fansite in Taiwan. Thaïland *MuggleThai : News, Video, Galleries, Forums and more. (Thailand) *Muggle-V: Fansite Harry Potter of Thailand. Harry Potter Encyclopedia, Wizarding World & House-elves School. Uruguay *C.L.H.P.U.: (Circulo de Lectores Harry Potter Uruguay) - The website of the "Circle of Harry Potter Readers" is the first OFFICIAL "fanclub" in Uruguay. Vietnam *Viet Nam Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry™ (HogwartsVN™) - The largest Harry Potter fansite in Vietnam. *Harry Potter (VN) - The second largest Harry Potter fansite in Vietnam. *Hogwarts School: People enthusing Harry Potter books and movies - a Vietnamese fansite for every Potterheads. *Harry Potter Vietnam Fansite (HPVOF) - The largest Harry Potter forum in Vietnam. (Closed) *Harry Potter VN Wikia's Facebook page - The project of interpreting Harry Potter Wiki in order to make it a practical fan page for every Potterheads (see also Harry Potter VN Wiki) Iconic landmarks tours *Magical Tours *FindHogwarts *HP Fan Trips *The PotterMap: every shooting location or symbolic places linked to Harry Potter in one map *Harry Potter Studio Tour *Harry Potter Warner Brothers Studio Tour London : The Harry Potter Warner Brothers Studio Tour is located 20 miles north-west of London and less than three miles from the M1 and M25 motorways. Other Wikias * Model Hogwarts wiki: A wikia for the Model Hogwarts roleplay server, primarily hosted on Discord. *Harry Potter Answers Wiki: A wiki where users ask questions about the Harry Potter series and other users answer them. *Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki: A Wikia created to be a role-playing Harry Potter universe everyone can enjoy and roleplay Harry Potter. *Harry Potter Fan Fiction: A Wikia for all Harry Potter fanfiction. *HogwartsSchool Wiki: A Wikia for people who love Harry Potter. *Pottermore Wiki: A Wikia to help you explore the wizarding world of Pottermore. *Destiny Wizards RPG Wiki A Wikia for fanfictions, adventures and also role-playing. *Death Eaters United Wiki: A Wiki for people who love to roleplay in the Harry Potter Universe, but witha dark twist, as a new Dark Lord has risen *Potterpedia: A wiki similar to this one, though which does not include information from films and video games. *Lumos : A French wiki similar to this one, further that the French version of Harry Potter Wiki and also contains explanatory theses on topics potterians (such as the Dumbledore's "Nitwit, Oddment, Blubber, Tweak" or the Snape's Riddle Potions, etc.).! *Beauxbatons Academy of Magic Roleplay Wikia: A wikia created for people to roleplay their own characters at the other school mentioned in the Harry Potter series - Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. *Harry Potter Wands Wiki: A small wiki that lists Harry Potter wands. *Quidditch Wiki: A wiki that lists almost everything about Quidditch. Other *GryffinRoar: A Pottermore help site, which contains tips for all things related to Pottermore. *The HP Fan : News, cast news feeds, links, editorials, galleries, and more, with an interesting & unique virtual Hogwarts experience for members as well. *The Daily Prophet: ''Harry Potter fansite featuring a chat and discussion pages. *Harry Central: Harry Potter fansite intended for kids. (Available via Web Archive) *Quafflenet: a Harry Potter fansite mainly directed at Quidditch roleplaying, but for general discussion too. *The Boy Who Lived: A dedicated and detailed website about Harry Potter including information on all things in the wizarding world, the latest book and movies. *Avada Kedavra 95 *The Harry Potter Spot *Chamber of Chat: Live chat for Harry Potter fans *Immeritus: A Sirius Black fansite *Potter Puppet pals: Potter Puppet Pals - Flash movies about Harry Potter *Allharrypotter: Fansite featuring pictures, actor biographies, and more. *Harry Potter's World *Harry Potter's Universe: Harry Potter books in over twenty languages - Hardcover, Paperback, Audio CD, Movie DVD, Braille, Large Print *Harry Potter Computer Cheats: A site full of hints, cheats, and walkthroughs for the Harry Potter computer games by EA Games. *Harry Potter Search Engine: A Harry Potter fan site search engine. *Beyond the wand: Fansite featuring news updates and information on all the Harry Potter actors. (Available via Web Archive) *In Memoriam of Barty Crouch Jr: A fan site dedicated to the character Bartemius Crouch Jr from . *Alivans Makers of Fine Wands: A site that specialises in wands, but sells other various types of Harry Potter merchandise *StarKid Productions: The creators of the fan-made parody musical A Very Potter Musical (AVPM), and its sequel, A Very Potter Sequel (AVPS), and their newest musical, Starship. *In the Kitchen with Harry Potter: A blog focusing on recipes based on food mentioned in the Harry Potter books; features a vegetarian focus. *fafido.de - FasterFanfictionDownloader: Free online fanfiction downloader. Download fanfics as epub, mobi, pdf or txt file from various websites. *Magic Alley: A UK based Harry Potter merchandise store, selling wands, butterbeer, sweets, jewellery, scarves, ties and more. Fanlistings A fanlisting is an online listing of fans of a subject that is created by an individual and open for fans from around the world to join. TheFanlistings.org is the original (but not only) web directory for fanlistings, dedicated to uniting fans across the globe.